Shocking Times (Lemon)
by Tryan
Summary: This is a modded chapter from my story 'Noble 6 joins the brawl'. I would advise reading that story first before this one so you know what is going on. My mind is random. If you get lost, you are on your own. As always, read and review.


**AN: Well my little brother ate my pizza. Oh well, on to the story. If you read my story 'Noble 6 joins the brawl', you would see that this is chapter five. However, this is not going to be the same chapter because at the end, there is going to be a lemon. Link and Zelda are going to have a little fun time. Please review, and also, don't forget to check out the original story. (Nothing is or will be changed.)**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Shocking Times (Lemon)  
-Setting: Smash Mansion, town, and Brawl stages**_

* * *

Link and Samus were the first of the group to awaken this morning. They both got ready for the day and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. Link wore tan cargo shorts, a green T-shirt, his boots, and a green beanie. Samus wore a blue tank top with her Metroid pajama pants. They were laughing about how Zelda was to react to their prank from the night before.

"Remember, only activate it if she says no. Ok?" Link asked with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Either way, it is going to be fun." Samus said before she took a sip of her orange juice.

"What is going to be fun?" Snake asked drowsily.

"Our prank on Zelda. And why are you so tired? Didn't you go to sleep after barricading Altre in his room?" Samus asked.

"Turns out that the spartan wasn't home, but just a I put the last nail in, the son of a bitch comes out of no where and chases me to the park a quarter mile away. I tried to sleep on a bench, but it started raining. And here is a tip; those tunnel slides are uncomfortable." Snake explained as he went to the couch and plopped down to sleep.

"Dang. I wonder where Altre is anyways." Samus wondered.

"He can only be in three possible places; our firing range, with Zelda, or alone somewhere to train for any brawls." Link answered.

"Well you two are both wrong." Altre said as he entered the kitchen.

"Speak of the fricken devil." Link said.

"Wait, what happened to your armor?" Samus asked when brown replaced blue.

"Whenever I get ranked up, my armor will change. I used to be a Captain. Now I am a Major." Altre explained.

"So what are you wearing right now?" Link asked.

"I am wearing the Hazop armor." Altre said. "The Hazop parts are my helmet with the CNM-1 variant and shoulders. As for the body and this little tattered rag around my neck, it is the Tactical/Patrol chest plate."_**  
**_The whole body of his armor and the rag were brown, his knees down were steel black, and the undersides of his arms were also steel black.

"Wow, you probably have as much armor pieces as me; if not more." Samus was surprised.

"I don't know. Now where is Zelda? I needed to keep her away from you two." Altre said with remembrance.

"Mm...ahh I'm right here." Zelda said as she almost fell back asleep onto Altre.

"Hey, why so tired? You are usually the most rested one ." Link said with a slight laugh.

"I don't know. Something kept waking me up." Zelda said while half asleep on Altre.

"Well you should get back to sleep. You could take the couch by Snake." Samus said with a laugh and the controller under the table.

"Good... idea..." Zelda tried to take another step, but fell asleep and collapsed onto the floor.

"Well that killed the moment." Altre said as he removed his helmet and got some breakfast.

* * *

**With Samus, Zelda, and the guys... (later that day/ livingroom)**

* * *

"That armor really suits him. He looks like an expert sniper." Link said.

"Yeah, it does." Samus agreed.

"Hey Sonic, pick a channel already." Snake said after Sonic passed the same channel three times on a television with over a thousand channels.

"Fine, we will watch this." Sonic said after stopping on Cartoon Network.

"Pokemon? Really man? There is already a trainer living here." Link said.

"Hey Zelda and I like Pokemon." Samus said as she side hugged Zelda.

"Fine." Link gave up on arguing with them.  
A few minutes later, Samus was getting bored and wanted to test out her new toy on Zelda.

"Hey Zelda?" Samus began.

"Yes Samus." Zelda said.

"Can you get me a drink from the fridge please?" Samus asked.

"You can do it." Zelda said.

"But you are closer." Samus said though she was the closest one to the kitchen.

"Samus, I'm already comfortable. You can do it." Zelda complained.

"Ok then. I was hoping I wasn't going to have to use this." Samus said with a suspicious voice.

"Wait, use what?" Zelda was scared.

"This..." Samus said as she activated the toy and sent a vibration through Zelda's body.

"AAAAAHHHHH! What the HELL was that!" Zelda cried as she clenched her legs together.

"A little thing I call 'don't say no to Samus'." Samus said as she held the controller. "So can you get me a drink?"

"N- Fine." Zelda said with Samus' thumb over the button.

"Thanks." Samus said with a happy voice.  
Snake and Link already knew what had happened, but Sonic was left in the dust.

"Why did she freak out when you pressed that button?" Sonic asked.

"Last night, Samus and I put a vibrator pill thing in her. Now when Zelda says no, Samus will activate it." Link explained.

"That is awful, but at the same time, freaking hilarious." Sonic said with a laugh as Zelda came back with a Dr. Pepper for Samus.

"Here..." Zelda said while practically shoving it into Samus' face.

"Thank you." Samus laughed.

* * *

**With Altre... (Final Destination/ sparring with Ganon and Bowser)**

* * *

"You beat Link in the tournament, didn't you?" Ganondorf asked

"Yeah. He dove in front of my laser. Now, let's get back to sparring." Altre said with a shotgun in hand and a sniper on his back.

"I agree. C'mon Ganon. Let's go." Bowser said while breathing fire at Altre.

"Not gonna work man. If this suit can be blown up and shot to death with me still alive to wear it, i can take a tiny flame." Altre bragged.

"Then how about this?" Ganon said as he used his dark punch and hit Altre in the back.

"Gahh. Nice hit Ganon, but can you take this?" Altre said as he hit Ganon in the face with the buttstock and shot him in the leg.

"AHHHHHH!" Ganon cried as he fell and held his leg.

"Guess not. Hey bowser, wanna go?" Altre said with his shotgun aimed at Bowser.

"No way man. I'm done." Bowser said as he left the arena.  
Just as they left the arena, Zelda came up to Altre with a pleading face.

"Altre, you have to help me." Zelda begged as she held onto his arm.

"With what?" Altre asked.

"Samus! She has this remote that she uses to make me do what she wants. I need you to help me get it away from her." Zelda begged.

"Sure. Why not? Where is she?" Altre asked.

"She is probably with Snake and Link." Zelda said.

* * *

**With Samus and the guys... (livingroom)**

* * *

"I love this thing." Samus said as she held the remote.

"How long are you going to keep it up?" Snake asked.

"About two days. Well for as long as I was naked." Samus answered.

"Hey, you do know that I made the remote work so that if she is anywhere in the Mansion, she will be zapped if activated?" Link said with a laugh.

"You are one evil boyfriend." Samus chuckled.

"I know." Link said. "Plus, the closer you get, the stronger it becomes."

"Dude, you are evil." Snake commented.

"So I guess it is really strong now, right? Hey Zellie." Samus said with a devious smile.

"What is really strong now?" Zelda asked as she entered the room with Altre.

"Oh... this." Samus said as she pressed the button.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm gonna cum!" Zelda yelled as she passed out.

"Again, evil boyfriend." Samus laughed at Link.

"Um, what the hell just happened?" Altre asked as he looked at Zelda.

"We put a tiny vibrator in her." Samus laughed.

"Don't worry. She will be fine." Link said.

"You should at least carry her up to her room, Link. See if she is ok?" Snake said with a raised eyebrow.

"Man, shut up. But yeah, I should." Link said as he scooped Zelda into his arms and brought her to her room.

"Well those two won't be seen for a while." Samus laughed.

"I heard that!" Link yelled from the stairs.

"She told me to get the remote from you, Samus, but now I want to enjoy this." Altre said.

"Good boy." Samus teased.

"I'm going to go see what Link and Zelda are up to." Snake said as he got up and went upstairs.

"Well spartan, since we are all alone..." Samus started.

"No." Altre stopped her.

* * *

**With Zelda and Link... (Zelda's room)**

* * *

"Come on Zelda. Only a little further." Link said as he was about to lay her in bed. "There you go."

"Mmm... Link." Zelda stirred as she woke up.

"Yeah Zelda?" Link said as he walked back from the door.

"I'm so wet. Can you help me?" Zelda asked quietly.

"What do yo- no, you need your sleep." Link said as he caught on.

"Come on Link. Are you going to leave your own girlfriend high and dry?" Zelda said as she turned around and pretended to cry.

"What? Zelda, no. I wouldn't." Link stuttered as he tried to comfort her.

"Then come here and fuck me." Zelda said seductively as she stopped crying and kissed Link.

"Well I guess I don't have a choice." Link said with a sarcastic smirk as he went back to the door to lock it.

"Good Link." Zelda smiled and patted his head as she started to remove her dress, alowing Link to see her naked form and all its glory.

"Guy gets turned into a wolf and he doesn't hear the end of it." Link mumbled as he removed his tunic slowly.

"Come on Link. I don't want to be the only one naked." Zelda said as she quickly removed his pants and boxers in one swift motion.

"Wow Zelda, I haven't seen you so eager since when I won the Wing Ceremony." Link said as his manhood grew when Zelda gave him a blowjob.

"Well Samus keeps shocking me." Zelda said as she licked the tip hungrily before she deep throated him.

"Gah... this feels so good. I'm gonna cum." Link said as he released a load into Zelda's mouth and face.

"Mmm... It's so warm." Zelda said as she swallowed his first load and milked the rest out of him.

"I guess I should return the favor." Link said as he pulled her legs off the bed and kneeled between them. Link started to kiss her thighs by her knees and slowly work up. Just before he got close to Zelda's wet area, he quickly reset and trailed up again. His actions did not go unnoticed though. Zelda was enjoying the feeling, but wanted more.

"Woo... Link, you are mean. Hurry up!" Zelda whined as she grabbed his head and put him where she wanted him.

"As you wish, my Hyrulian princess." Link laughed as he began to devour her wettness.

"LINK, you're an animal!" Zelda cried as she grabbed a pillow and bit down on it.

"Well duh. You saw my wolf form." Link said stupidly as he continued lustfully.

* * *

**With Samus and Altre...**

* * *

"Hey Spartan, want to hear a funny joke?" Samus asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Altre said as he saw Samus get the remote.

"This." Samus giggled as she pressed the button. Almost immediately, the two heard Zelda scream.

Altre: (-_-)lll

Samus burst out laughing at the timing of Zelda's scream.

* * *

**With Zelda and Link...**

* * *

"LINK, I'M CUMMING! OOOOHHHHHHH" Zelda screamed as she squirted all over Link. Link was all wet from his face to his stomach. He didn't care. He just watched his girl scream in pure orgasmic pleasure. "Link, that was... amazing!" Zelda panted.

"Wow. That was a lot for one little girl." Link laughed as he stood up and licked his lips.

"I'm... not... done... yet..." Zelda said as she got off the bed and jumped onto Link.  
Zelda threw Link off balance and caused him to spin around and fall onto the bed behind him. She took her possission and quickly assumed cowgirl.

"Omph... You could have warned me! Wait Zelda, let me- GAH Ah!" Link tensed up as he felt his erected member stab itself into Zelda's soaked womanhood.

"Oops. Sorry, did you say something?" Zelda asked innocently even though she knew what he had said.

"Never mind. Just carry on." Link gave up fighting his horny girlfriend.

"Ok. Then how about I do this?" Zelda giggled as she slowly rotated her pelvis around Link's cock.

"Mmm... It feels so good." Link moaned as he laid on his back and propping his head up with his hands.

"Good. I love showing my hero a good time." Zelda said seductively as she started to ride him like Epona.

"And I love seeing my little princess happy." Link said as he sat up and took hold of Zelda's waist and started to nibble on her breasts and nipples.

"Oh Link... That feels so good. Don't stop." Zelda moaned with passion and eyes rolled back in pure lust.

"The thought of stopping has not crossed my mind." Link said as he trailed his tongue up Zelda's cleavage and getting moans along the way. The two fucked for almost an entire hour of pure lust and extacy, but finally came to a stop when Zelda came.

"Link, I can't take anymore! I'm gonna cum!" She screamed as she came all over Link's penis and groin.

"Me too." Link said as he pumped load after load into her womb.

"That was ama-zing..." Zelda said as she laid down on Link and passed out.

"Zel?" Link asked as he lightly shook her. "Good, she is finally asleep." And with that, Link carefully rolled Zelda over and removed himself. He then cleaned himself off and left her room.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the lack of aftermath. This was way over due. I hope you guys like this remake of 'Shocking Times'. Please review. It helps me with my writting, A LOT. If you liked this chapter, read the original story, 'Noble 6 joins the brawl'. Until my next update, ADIOS.**


End file.
